xoxo JONAS
by IndianaJonass
Summary: Riley is a 14 year old girl who works hard at everything she wants. Before she knew it, her whole life changed before her eyes when a famous rock group moved in across the street. can you say jonas. which will she fall for? will vacation change her min
1. xoxo JONAS: Intro

Intro

Welcome to the life of Riley Lyza. A life of soccer, music, and Jonas. Just like half the 14 year old girls in the world, Riley is considered and OJD - Obsessed Jonas Devotee. As her 8th grade year came to an end, Jessica was all wrapped up in the summer training program for her high school soccer team. Jessica and her two sisters, Rebecca - 17 and Leah - 9, were about to take a soak in the pool when she noticed that there was a moving truck at her neighbor's house across the road. "Mom!" Jessica called, "Are Jeff and Jessica moving for something?"

"Remember how I told you they were getting a divorce?" her mom answered.

"Oh yeah,"

"Well they had to sell the house due to settlement rules."

"Oh, that makes sense..." Jessica answered. She was sad that her neighbors got a divorce, but she just couldn't help but think of who her new neighbors would be. She was hoping a girl her age, or a SINGLE, cute boy. But Jessica had no idea what was about to come her way. And with a week off of soccer, she had a whole week of nothing to find out!


	2. xoxo JONAS: Chapter 1

"It's only the second day of summer and you've already slept until 12 yesterday." Rebecca whispered as she jumped onto Riley's bed and started shaking her. "Well," she continued, "Thats not happening today."  
"I can't believe you're waking me up at 8 A.M. on summer vacation," Riley complained.  
"We're going for a mile jog with Daniella. I already called her and she's on her way. You've got 5," Rebecca ordered.  
"Ughh..." Riley grunted. As soon as she was ready, the three girls set out on their mile jog. It was a cool summer morning. The sun was beginning to rise, creating a beautiful picture in the sky. Riley loved to run. She liked how strong and powerful her legs felt underneath her. She kind of felt like she could do anything;anything at all.  
"I hate running down these hills," Daniella complained, "I feel like I'm going to trip." Rebecca and Riley agreed with Daniella, even though Riley kind of liked the hills. It let her imagination run wild. Every time she ran up or down a hill, she imagined herself climbing a mountain to save Zac Efron. The three girls were about to round the corner when Riley noticed a new boy she's never seen before jogging.  
"OMG! Did you see him!" Rebecca beat her to the punch. The girls started following the mystery boy as Rebecca continued. "I think I just saw Joe Jonas running in our subdivision."  
"Slow your roll bis sis," Riley huffed as the girls started sprinting to catch up to the mystery boy, who has now disappeared around the corner. "One, Joe doesn't live around here, and two, Joe doesn't have curly hair."  
"That's where you're wrong," Daniella explained. "Joe irons his hair so it's straight. If that is him jogging, I don't think he would've ironed it yet. Especially if he's going to take a shower after he's done."  
Daniella made a good point. Riley has really curly hair, just like the Jonas Brothers, and she wouldn't straighten it right before running either. They were now steps away from the corner where the boy disappeared. They stopped as soon as they rounded the corner. he was no where to be found. "There is no was he could've jogged the block that quickly, and that that's here is us and the street light," Rebecca said annoyed. Then all of a sudden, Riley heard footsteps coming from behind her.  
She whipped her head around, as if it was an instinct, and whispered, "Oh my Jonas!" Standing steps away from the street light, as if he was heading toward the them, was Joe Jonas in the flesh. His foot steps must have caught the other girls attentions too, for they were sitting there starstruck. Joe was much more handsome in person than Riley had ever thought. He was about a whole head taller than Riley. But that's not saying anything, because Riley isn't exactly tall. He was drenched in sweat and out of breath. If was obvious that he had been running for a while. Still, it made him seem all the sexier. Joe started moving towards the girls. As soon as he got inches away for them, he stopped. No one moved, and no one spoke. It was like one of those old wester movies Riley use to watch with her dad. She felt as if any second now, they should pull out a gun and start shooting at each other. The longer they stood there, the more the tension grew. Riley didn't mind just standing there though. She could smell his cologne, which smelled really good.  
But after seconds of Joe looking from one girl to the other, Joe leaned closer to the girls and whispered, "Catch me if you can," then winked, and ran off sprinting. Riley then knew that they had been accepted by Joe, and before she new it, her legs started to follow what Joe was doing. The other girls soon followed Riley, but she was only a few steps from Joe. She was running out of steam so she knew it was now or never. Before she knew it, she had Joe Jonas tackled to the ground. The other girls then caught up and started laughing. Joe then said reluctantly, "Alright, you caught me. You're pretty quick for a girl." he said jokingly.  
"I'm Riley," she said, "and this is my sister Rebecca, and my best friend Daniella." Riley was still on top of Joe, not wanting to let go. Well hey, its not every day she gets to tackled down a teen heart-throb. After another second or so, Riley got up.  
Joe stayed on the ground and mumbled, "So... you guys live around here?"  
"Yeah," Daniella answered, "I live around the corner and Riley and Rebecca live on top of that hill."  
"Did you move into this subdivision?" Rebecca questioned, "'Cause its not every day that celebrities go jogging around our subdivision and then leave."  
"My brothers and I are shooting our new t.v. show up here. Since my mom said we couldn't live out of our tour bus, she bought that house, which if i remember right, seems to be right across the street from yours..." he said as he looked from Rebecca to Riley. Joe smiled and finished, "Looks like we'll be getting to know each other very well."


End file.
